


当你对象给你修眉毛的时候你在干什么

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [31]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 看了几千张吴的照片后，我有理由怀疑他修眉。但是众所周知这人是不会干这种娘不兮兮的事的，所以......
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	当你对象给你修眉毛的时候你在干什么

那是Raul第一次代表国家队征战世界杯，而Guti显得比他还要兴奋，嚷嚷着要给他修个眉毛。Raul不太在乎这些，直到被Guti摁在椅子上的时候他还在说：“我去踢球，又不是去走秀.....”

Guti不轻不重地拍了一下他的肩膀：“你可是西班牙的门面，不能给咱丢脸啊。”

他挥舞着一把小小的修眉刀，慢慢地贴近了Raul的脸庞。但是也许这个弯腰的姿势太累了，不出十秒他就撇撇嘴，二话不说就坐到了Raul的腿上。

随着这个动作，Raul的身体猛地僵住了，连手都不知道该往哪放才好，只能尴尬地垂在身侧。Guti的呼吸喷洒在他的额头边，金色的发梢带着淡淡的香味，让Raul的脸一直红到了耳尖。

向来优雅的西班牙金童此刻成了情窦初开的男孩，瞥了Guti一眼就堪堪移开了目光，可是眼神落在哪里都觉得不对劲，最后只好闭上了双眼。

“你怎么了？修个眉毛你闭眼干嘛？”

“我....我，”Raul从喉咙里挤出来一句话：“你能不能先从我身上下来？”

Guti压根没有理会他，他的注意力全在Raul的漂亮眉毛上。西班牙人的眉骨很高，像两道斜飞的剑，眉角还有一颗不起眼的桃花痣。Guti用修眉刀修去多余的部分，像个艺术家般雕刻着他最得意的作品。

他想，他的小王子就要去战场了，他要送他所有的好运和祝福。虽然这一切与他无关，他昨天还在为落选而彻夜未眠。但是就像多年后，Raul被排除在国家队外，他第一个为此感到不公一样，他倾注在Raul身上的爱永远热烈年轻。

不过那些都是后话了，现在他只是轻轻地吹掉了被修去的小碎毛，捧着Raul的脸仔细地端详了一遍，很满意地说："嗯，我们家Rulo真好看。"

还未等Raul睁开眼睛，一个轻柔的吻便落在他的眉毛上。

后来Raul带着万千宠爱与期待坐上飞机，偶尔会觉得眉毛痒痒的，一边挠着一边兀自笑起来。

于是队友们都说，小金童肯定是谈恋爱了。

END

后续1：

十年后的老吴："哎我这样是不是太不修边幅了？你给我修个眉毛呗？"

吃着饭的14头也不抬："没救了，整容吧。"

老吴：？？？

人到中年不保养，对象看了都流泪。

后续2：

最后还是听话的拿了修眉刀，一样的姿势一样的方式。

老吴："算了别修了，床上见。"

14：？？？

老夫老妻就别玩纯情的了，你有多骚床上见招吧。


End file.
